


The Reason Why

by ShenLong



Series: War Torn Arc [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo POV, Lime, M/M, Shonen-ai, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after EW.  Duo and Heero have been together for several weeks now.  Duo reflects on the previous weeks as he has gotten to know his partner better.<br/>Part 4 of the War Torn Arc</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, They belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier. Also I do not own the song "The Reason Why" it belongs to John Farnham and as such all rights are his.

"The Reason Why"

June 2003 ShenLong

Part 4 in the War Torn Arc.

Duo POV

 

I stared down at your peacefully sleeping form, idly my finger reached out and brushed away a strand of chocolate hair that dared to obstruct my view of your handsome face. My thoughts began a journey back over the past few weeks as I continued to run my finger over the smooth skin of your cheek.

To say I was surprised when you turned up at the scrap yard six months ago would be an understatement. I had been totally stunned. I declined to ask the reasons behind your appearance, opting instead to play things by ear. I figured you would tell me soon enough and in your own time and if you didn't? ...

Well then I would ask.

I could only hope that the answer would be the one I wanted to hear.

When we did finally confront that barrier, I was delighted to find that the feelings I had harbored for you were returned. I continued to watch you sleep as my mind wandered, blessing the fact that you were here with me. Since your confession our relationship had moved forwards, simple *dates*, working together and sharing the same apartment had led to discoveries neither one of us had dreamed of. The friendship we had shared over the years now blossomed into something more...

Love.

And I had never been happier.

_What did I do,_   
_Before the day I set my eyes on you?_

My life prior to becoming a Gundam Pilot had always been harsh, living on the streets, never having known my parents, Solo and the Maxwell church being the closest thing to family I had ever known. To lose them had torn my soul apart. Meeting up with Howard and Doctor G gave me something to channel my frustrations and loneliness into. 

_Spending my time_   
_Just working at the things I had to do._

I followed my training, refining my skills of stealth and thievery, the times spent on the streets serving me well in my new environment. I learnt how to kill, to infiltrate and to pilot. While my training may not have been as extensive as yours it was no less demanding. Finally I was sent to the earth with my shiny new toy. I was Shinigami and I was determined to make the alliance pay... or die trying.

Death didn't faze me because after all I had nothing left to live for.

_And then I saw your face_   
_I was captured heart and soul_   
_You gave me so much more._

Standing dockside with my gun drawn I couldn't believe what I saw. It was more my training and reflex action that closed my finger over the trigger.... twice.

Rescuing you from the alliance hospital wasn't purely because you were on the same side as me. I had my own selfish reasons. Those cobalt blue eyes pierced my very soul and I was hooked.

_You're the reason why,_   
_I listen in the night_   
_And steal the softest kisses_   
_While you sleep._

I gaze again at your slumbering form, the lines of worry that used to grace your skin long gone, replaced with peaceful smoothness. I lower my lips and capture yours in a soft kiss, even in your sleep you respond to my touch. Never did I think I would be lucky enough to taste those sweet ruby lips and so I continue to steal what I can while you sleep in case this all is but a dream.

_You're the reason why,_   
_Tears will fill my eyes_   
_Just looking at a photograph of you._

For months after the war I would find solitude my companion. All I had to remind me of my fellow pilots besides the occasional e mail and phone call were the few photographs and newspaper clippings. I treasured these and the moments I would spend just idly staring at one picture in particular. If I could never have the real thing at least I had an image. I recall the many nights I spent alone, crying myself to sleep, hugging that picture close to my heart.

_Touching my frown_   
_Tell me what you read between the lines._

I smile as I steal another kiss. Since your return and confession, life has taken on a much stronger meaning. I always was one for slipping on a mask, the joker, the clown, the fool. Yet for some reason you could always see through it. I guess times haven't changed that much. You seem to know when my soul is troubled and you coax me to share my inner feelings and doubts with you.

_Everything's alright_   
_I know sometimes I act a little strange._

Even as I try to convince you that I am fine you can still pierce my barriers, tearing them down and laying the ghosts I still carry to rest, driving them from me and replacing them with your tender caresses and caring mind.

_You bring me so much joy_  
 _Conversations make me smile_  
 _How could I love you more?_

I notice the small subtle changes in you as well. No longer are you so silent. You have grown, blossomed and now engage in conversations more readily. While I was the one to buoy everyone with my incessant chatter during the wars I never really said much. The talks we now share indicate just how far you have come and it warms my heart to know you are happy.

_You're the reason why_   
_I speak with foolish pride_   
_Whenever there's a chance to_   
_Show you round._

I know you have seen the changes in me also. No longer do I need my mask, I am free to be myself. Having you by my side has taught me that it's all right to let go, that it's all right to be myself. I can't help the feeling of elation nor the touch of pride that enters my voice when I introduce you to the many friends and acquaintances I have made since returning to the scrap yard.

_You're the reason why_   
_I lost this heart of mine_   
_At the very moment you arrived._

Seeing you standing at the entrance to the scrap yard I knew I was lost. For all the time I spent yearning for a love I thought would be once again denied me you proved me wrong. The very fact that you came, you sought to find me and follow up on my subtle hints caused me to fall even harder for your boyish charm. All that time ago you stole my heart...

....Now you had come to steal the rest of me.

_I can't believe this life was ever lonely_   
_No I can't imagine life before you._

My life is now rich and full. Each day you show me again and again how much you love and care for me. Gone is the empty void, replaced with warmth, laughter and sunny smiles.

For the first time you showed me what it was like to make love and I was lost. I had experienced sex before but there was a difference, a difference you tenderly showed me and the tears ran free that first time as you liberated my soul.

_You're the reason why_   
_I'm holding on so tight_   
_I never want to let this feeling go._

I treasure the gift of your love more than you will know. To me you are everything. You light up my life, keep me happy when I would be sad, hold me when the nightmares come, share a joke, a smile and take me to heaven and back screaming your name in the throes of ecstasy. It is a feeling I like and I'm not about to relinquish.

_You're the reason why_   
_My love will never die_   
_My heart just could not sing if not for you._

I now have something worth living for.

I reach for your lips again and brush lightly over them, savoring the taste that is uniquely you. As I pull back I notice your eyes blink open sleepily. Your hand reaches to caress my cheek and I lean into the warm touch. You smile and steal a kiss of your own.

"What are you thinking Duo?"

Your words break the spell and I return your loving gaze as I kiss your nose. "Nothing Heero... Nothing."

You pull me down close to you and wrap your arms around my frame. I allow you to draw me in and place my own arms around your torso, resting my head upon the pillow of your chest. I feel safe, warm and loved. A tear breaks free and begins a lonely journey down the plane of my cheek but it is not a tear of sadness... Oh no.

It is a tear of joy.

_What did I do_   
_Before the day I set my eyes on you?_

With the warmth that only loving and being loved can bring I close my eyes and join you in peaceful slumber.

~ Owari ~


End file.
